


Tanaka Ryuunosuke is not an idiot

by dia_log



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: DO NOT READ THIS, I beg you, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dia_log/pseuds/dia_log
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What he does not understand is how come Tsukishima, the supposedly smartass of a bastard friend, can be this blind. Something to do with short sight (pun intended) probably</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tanaka Ryuunosuke is not an idiot

**Author's Note:**

> i lost a bet to my brother. and here i am. a girl from mongolia who is still studying english going to write a fic. oh dear

-.-.-

Tanaka Ryuunosuke is not an idiot despite what people thinks of him. He can be smart if he has to be and observe if he tries to. He is not that oblivious to the clear chemistries between his teammates. Not blind to their frustrations (Kageyama, just kiss Hinata and be done with), fears (Noya, stop being an un-awesome chicken and ask Asahi out already), secrets (Daichi, seriously, go gentle on Suga. He’s limping) and daydreams (Yamaguchi, could you be less besotted with nekoma's pudding and pay attention to the game?). So yeah. He may be lumpy but not unobservant. Though he would have noticed these things long ago even without trying or trying very hard to ignore them. He understands this perfectly. What he does not understand is how come Tsukishima, the supposedly smartass of a bastard friend, can be this blind. Something to do with short sight (pun intended) probably. Tanaka can't get how his teammate can’t feel someone practically undressing him with their eyes. And how he's keen on ignoring his own feelings. So he's going to use the situation to his advantage and get rid of the unresolved sexual tension between them. Seriously, his own team's is enough, thank you very much.

And that is reason enough to drag Yamato to the empty locker room. He can’t be the only one to choke on the clear tension in the air, right?

-.-.-

Wrong. Very wrong judging by the utter shocked and jaw slacked expression on his friend's face. Oh shit. Wrong person to talk to. "Uh... Gotta go, my friend."

-.-.-

Or maybe the right one, he thought as he listened to his phone. Yamato on the other line is having a mild panic attack after receiving continuous threats from his terrifying captain the whole night. Turns out he did a very manly thing and straight out asked his leader bluntly "Do you like that tall first year?" Those brave acts he can admire. The nekoma's captain is truly scary. Though he will never admit that out loud, over his dead body.

-.-.-

DAY-1

-.-.-

Tanaka mentally patted himself on the back for comfort as he opened the door with 'Yaoi fanclub' sign hanged over the doorknob. He can appreciate beauties just fine but the gay love obsessed girls in the classroom is just a bit too much for him. Kiyoko-sama is more perfect than any of them.

 When he entered all the sets of wild eyes were on him. He gulped and spoke over them, slapping himself for being rude in his bald head, "I need you fair ladies to help out my gay friend."

Ovaries happened when he finished that sentence. Every girl in the room surrounded him vibrating with excitement and if it was under any other situation he would have gloated in a manly pride but it's not and he has to soldier up to answer every question that was shot at him. One tall girl with long curly dark hair and glasses familiar to Tsukishima's spoke over the others with steady but deadly voice "Girls let him breathe... So how can we help him, good sir?" Her smile promised death to small villages if he doesn't answer her.

Tanaka gulped but put on the bravest face he could muster and took a seat that was closest to him. Get ready for the looong ride, Tanaka thought miserably."So... my friend likes my other oblivious friend and I need them to get together. Since you madams are experts at this I thought advices from you may be useful to me.""Then you thought right, good sir." He desperately hopes she is right.

-.-.-

Turned out his hope was not in vain and now he had hands of many cute girls supporting his plan and helping him out. Their plans were all pretty good and right now he's setting plan A to work. "Okay, I'll look out for people. You do your job," said the leader of the yaoi army, Kaya. And he did as he was told to. He does not want his glorious life handed to a very strong willed girl, no thank you.-.-.-

To say Tanaka was feeling satisfied would be understatement of the century.The whole nekoma vs karasuno match the other team was failing miserably. The captain, oddly clumsy the whole game, kept dragging down the other nekos. Even Kenma got tired and demand-asked what's getting his head in the cloud. His team had noticed it too. Often attacking Kuroo and managing to score few points.

So Tanaka did what he always wanted to do, rub off on the opponents' captain and bastard friend but also help out his team. "Say, Tsukishima, your blocking skills seemed pretty lousy lately. You can't just rely on your height alone, you know." He knows that the tall blonde uses his intelligence all the time but it's the only way to irate him. And guaranteed one too if you see how Tsukki gets closer to the net and glares at you with the most murderous gaze yet. And here goes the moment when Tanaka would take off his shirt to celebrate his glorious victory. But he has to resist the urge since it's his turn to serve and get his thoroughly planned plan working properly.

He secretly aimed the ball near Tsukishima and Kuroo who were standing nearby and made sure it would land far from them so the leader cat will have to jump to get it. Tanaka hit the ball and all the laughing hell broke loose.

In the next moment the ball shouldered Tsukishima and when he turned around to give the server a glare scarier than the other one Kuroo had thrown his body to the hard floor to receive said ball. He did not get up for a while.

 When Tsukishima finished killing the bald player with his eyes after few second and turned back around Kuroo called in sick and all but sprinted out of their school gym like his ass was on fire with a very red face. No one suspected a thing.

Tanaka stifled a snicker but just barely. Girls' shorts sure do wonders.

-.-.-

That night Tanaka, as the best friend out there, had to comfort Yamato for getting his ears harassed by the apparently lewd noises his hotel neighbor was making. The karasuno's spiker has no idea who said neighbor is but he thinks he's pretty loud if his friend's wailing was anything to go by.

-.-.-

**Author's Note:**

> it will continue if you send in prompts. part of the bet (but i beg you, don't.)


End file.
